custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Punishes Michael (1990, Thevideotour1's version)/@comment-11507521-20150328174047
Ted Kramer: Margaret, I just need to know something. Did you put Joanna up to this?Margaret Phelps: No, I did not put Joanna up to this.Ted Kramer: Give her a little pep talk, maybe?Margaret Phelps: Joanna is a very unhappy woman and it took a lot of courage to walk out this door.Ted Kramer: Really. How much courage does it take to walk out on your kid? Billy Kramer: When's mommy coming back?Ted Kramer: I don't know, Billy, soon.Billy Kramer: How soon?Ted Kramer: Soon.Billy Kramer: Will she pick me up after school?Ted Kramer: Probably. And if she doesn't I will.Billy Kramer: What if you forget?Ted Kramer: I won't forget.Billy Kramer: What if you get run over by a truck and get killed?Ted Kramer: Then Mommy will pick you up. naked, leaves the bedroom to use the bathroom. She runs into Billy, who is en route to the same placeBilly Kramer, Phyllis Bernard: simultaneously Hi.Billy Kramer: What's your name?Phyllis Bernard: I'm Phyllis Bernard.Billy Kramer: Who?Phyllis Bernard: I'm a friend... uh, business associate of your father's... dad.Ted Kramer: the bedroom Oh, Jesus.Billy Kramer: Do you like fried chicken?Phyllis Bernard: Fried chicken? Very much.Billy Kramer: So do I.Phyllis Bernard: Uhm... well, it's really... It's been nice seeing you and...Billy Kramer: Bye.Phyllis Bernard: Bye.comes back to the bedroomPhyllis Bernard: Kramer, I just met your son. and Billy are having dinnerTed Kramer: How was school today?Billy Kramer: Same as usual.Ted Kramer: Hey, I see the Knicks finally won a game, what do you know?Billy Kramer: I don't care.Ted Kramer: What do you mean?Billy Kramer: I like Boston.Ted Kramer: Boston? Why do you like Boston?Billy Kramer: 'Cause Mommy's from Boston. Ted Kramer: Billy brings ice cream to the table You go right back and put that right back until you finish your dinner... I'm warning you, you take one bite out of that and you are in big trouble. Don't... Hey! Don't you dare... Don't you DARE do that. You hear me? Hold it right there! You put that ice cream in your mouth and you are in very, very, VERY big trouble. Don't you dare go anywhere beyond that... Put it down right now. I am not going to say it again. I am NOT going to say it AGAIN.eats ice creamTed Kramer: angry, gets up from the chair and picks Billy up and takes him to his bedroom as punishment ALLRIGHT, ENOUGH!!Billy Kramer: Ted Ow! You're hurting me!Ted Kramer: OW! DON'T YOU KICK ME!!!!Billy Kramer: I hate you!Ted Kramer: You're no bargain either, pal! You are a spoiled, rotten little brat and I'll tell you right now...Billy Kramer: I hate you!Ted Kramer: And I hate you back, you little shit!Billy Kramer: I want my mommy!Ted Kramer: I'm all you got!! Billy Kramer: Daddy?Ted Kramer: Yeah?Billy Kramer: I'm sorry.Ted Kramer: I'm sorry too. I want you to go to sleep because it's really late.Billy Kramer: Daddy?Ted Kramer: Now what is it?Billy Kramer: Are you going away? Ted Kramer: No. I'm staying here with you. You can't get rid of me that easy.Billy Kramer: That's why Mommy left, isn't it? Because I was bad?Ted Kramer: Is that what you think? No. That's not it, Billy. Your mom loves you very much... and the reason she left has nothing to do with you. I don't know if this will make sense, but I'll try to explain it to you. I think the reason why Mommy left... was because for a long time... I kept trying to make her be a certain kind of person. A certain kind of wife that I thought she was supposed to be. And she just wasn't like that. She was... She just wasn't like that. I think that she tried for so long to make me happy... and when she couldn't, she tried to talk to me about it. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy, too wrapped up... just thinking about myself. And I thought that anytime I was happy, she was happy. But I think underneath she was very sad. Mommy stayed here longer than she wanted because she loves you so much. And the reason why Mommy couldn't stay anymore... was because she couldn't stand me. She didn't leave because of you. She left because of me. Go to sleep now because it's really late, okay? Good night. Sleep tight.Billy Kramer: Don't let the bedbugs bite.Ted Kramer: See you in the morning light.Billy Kramer: Daddy?Ted Kramer: Yeah?Billy Kramer: I love you.Ted Kramer: I love you too. Joanna Kramer: I woke up this morning, kept thinking about Billy and I-I was thinking about him waking up in his room with his little clouds all around that I painted. And I thought I should have painted clouds downtown, because then he would think that he was waking up at home. I came here to take my son home. And I realized he already is home. Oh, I love him very much. and Ted hug I'm not gonna take him with me. Can I go up and talk to him?...Ted Kramer: Listen why don't you go upstairs and see him and I'll wait here.Joanna Kramer: the tears from her eyes and pats her hair How do I look?Ted Kramer: You look terrific.